1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of construction for linear lighting, and, more particularly, to a beam and basket construction method applied to a linear lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current construction methods for linear lighting do not allow for field adjustability of sag in the fixture. This problem is amplified as the length of the fixture increases and is often times not apparent during initial installation. Additionally, over time the fixture may sag requiring replacement.
In constructing the interior of a building it is not uncommon to install temporary lighting at the positions which permanent lighting will later be installed. Often temporary lighting is installed by utilizing a pigtail incandescent light fixture which is connected to the power wires by utilizing wire nuts, thereby providing temporary lighting for construction workers. When it is time to put the finished light fixtures in, the temporary light fixtures are removed and a new light fixture is installed along with a ceiling to provide the desired cosmetic appearance.
What is needed in the art is a cost effective light fixture assembly for use during construction and final installation.